En cuestión de días
by Lia Lerena
Summary: Anakin reflexiona sobre lo que significa estar por tener un hijo.  Y Darth Vader sobre lo que significa, efectivamente, tenerlo.
1. Anakin Skywalker

**N/A:** Críticas más que bienvenidas. El fic está publicado sin haber sido beteado, así que cualquier error es mío y sólo mío.

* * *

En cuestión de días

La primera noche, Anakin verdaderamente se esforzó. Nunca había tenido dificultades para amar después de todo, así que supuso que era una cuestión de práctica o de costumbre. Además, su vida iba a cambiar y no podía pretender de sí mismo aceptarlo a la ligera. La idea del embarazo de Padmé, por avanzado que estuviese, era aún una cuestión muy reciente y quizá, de haber estado presente desde el principio, no persistiría su primera impresión: que había alguien interponiéndose entre ellos.

No habían hablado antes del tema. La idea de tener hijos era ridícula, y había sido descartada por acuerdo mutuo. Además, pensar alguien más (en un otro) robándole el poco tiempo que podían pasar juntos no lo entusiasmaba demasiado.

Un par de noches más tarde Padmé no sintió al bebé moverse y la excesiva preocupación de ella hizo reaccionar a la suya, y aunque fuese sólo para tranquilizarla, se encontró analizando el estado del niño de modo casi obsesivo.

Irritada, la criatura respondió.

Fue suave, apenas tocó la Fuerza, pero bastó para Anakin permaneciese la noche en vela haciéndose las preguntas que no se había hecho antes. ¿Sería un niño o una niña? ¿Habría Padmé decidido un nombre? ¿Quién lo cuidaría si ellos no estaban casa? O en Coruscant. ¿A cuál se ellos se parecería? La idea de un hijo dedicado a la política no le agradaba demasiado. Quizá no se pareciese a ninguno de ellos y quisiese ser un director de holopelículas. O podía ser un director de holopelículas de fuerte contenido político.

Pero el niño, su hijo, era sensible a la Fuerza. ¿Qué pasaría si los Jedi querían llevarlo al Templo? ¿Accedería Padmé? En ese caso apenas podrían estar con él un par de años.

Así que Anakin decidió que no. El niño o niña se quedaría con ellos, lo criarían ellos y lo cuidarían ellos. En última instancia, podría crecer para ser un director de holopelículas sobre los jedi.

La mañana siguiente, Padmé se echó a llorar de felicidad al ser increpada histéricamente por Anakin, que demandaba las respuestas a todas las preguntas que habían cruzado por su mente la noche anterior, la mitad de ellas incoherentes y la otra mitad imposibles de saberse, hasta ser obligada a prometer que no les permitiría a los Jedi llevarse a su hijo.

Padmé lo prometió, sin poder saber en ese momento que iba a ser incapaz de cumplirlo y explicó a Anakin que de todos modos sería imposible, porque en ese caso los Jedi deducirían correctamente que Luke era hijo de ambos.

- ¿Luke? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Así es – asintió Padmé feliz, explicándole que estaba segura de que era un niño varón y que había pensado en nombres de personajes de leyendas nubianas, sin reparar en que a Anakin la idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

El día de su boda, ambos habían adoptado nombres falsos tomados de leyendas nubianas, y eso siempre había sido algo íntimo, entre él y su esposa, y el que su hijo compartiese lo mismo le resultaba demasiado invasiva.

Siempre había escuchado que los hijos varones solían pelear constantemente con sus padres llegados a cierta edad, del mismo modo que Padmé le contó varias veces las terribles peleas que tanto ella como su hermana habían tenido con su madre. En medio de la guerra, el apartamento de Padmé es el único lugar donde se encuentra en paz, y la idea de perder eso era desesperante ¿Qué pasaría si Luke heredaba su temperamento? También podía ser que fuese un niño dulce como su madre y que tuviesen muchas cosas en común. Anakin podría enseñarle a volar y a utilizar un sable de luz. Y eso sería tan maravilloso que podría compensar cualquier desacuerdo.

(En el fondo, Anakin está seguro que de ninguna de esas reflexiones le importarán el día que sostenga al bebé en sus brazos pero)

Aún así, Anakin comenzó a desear una niña.

Para cuando comienzan las pesadillas, aunque su primera preocupación es por la vida de Padmé, la única solución que se le ocurre es la única que no puede llevar a cabo porque sabe que la destruiría. Y además, Luke es una presencia a la que se ha acostumbrado. La idea de que no esté le resulta demasiado perturbadora.

De modo que cuando se le ofrece una alternativa, por horrible, terrible, es un verdadero milagro, y es en medio de una masacre que Anakin Skywalker es realmente consciente no sólo de cuánto quiere sino de la desesperación con la que lo necesita a él o ella, político, lo que sea.

Y de que estará dispuesto a sacrificar a todo el planeta si eso significa salvarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin arrepentimientos de ningún tipo. Gustosamente, incluso.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo de la leyenda de Naboo no lo saqué de la manga, realmente Anakin y Padmé se casaron con seudónimos, Set y Veré respectivamente. Está en el archivo de ¿Sabías qué? De La Star Wars Wiki.


	2. Darth Vader

**N/A:** Nuevamente, responsable de todos los errores, y muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste también la segunda parte.

* * *

En cuestión de días

II

La primera vez que Darth Vader tuvo frente a frente al tal Luke Skywalker fue en la forma de un informe de menos de veinte líneas, conseguido a costa de exprimir hasta al último de sus informantes, agentes de inteligencia y espías. Paradójicamente, la breve información logró calmarlo. Se sabía que venía de Tatooine, lo que explicaba que fuese un buen piloto, dado que en ese planetucho no había nada mejor hacer, y donde estaba lleno de apellidos ridículos como "Skywalker".

Aparentemente el chico (porque era casi un adolescente, aunque no tuviese en claro su edad) había trabado amistad con la princesa Leia, que lo había introducido en su grupo subversivo. Fin del misterio. (esperaba algo más y)

Se sintió un poco decepcionado, tal vez porque en los meses que siguieron a la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte (que no es algo que Vader lamentase, mucho menos cuando se había llevado a Tarkin con ella) investigar al joven piloto se había convertido en un objetivo en sí mismo. Consecuencia, por supuesto, de que la existencia de un Luke Skywalker dando vueltas por la Galaxia, como una burla muy cruel, había logrado enfurecer a Darth Vader como ninguna otra que hubiese ocurrido en los últimos quince años.

Por si acaso, decidió mantenerlo vigilado.

El siguiente encuentro fue más cercano y tuvo la forma de un duelo, en el cual el chico también demostró ser impulsivo, innatamente talentoso y totalmente carente de sentido común. Nadie buscaba una pelea con Darth Vader si podía huir antes. Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello.

Cuando Palpatine le reveló la identidad del muchacho, Darth Vader pensó que debería haberse sorprendido un poco más, pero lo único que cambió fue que se encontró pensando en Padmé por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, sabía que ella se hubiese sentido orgullosa de que su hijo fuese parte de la Alianza. Demonios, Padmé habría sido parte de la Alianza.

(y Anakin, Anakin se habría sentido orgulloso de ese piloto extraordinario, habría sido parte de la Alianza porque Padmé lo hubiera sido, aunque nada de eso importaba porque Anakin y Padmé estaban muertos.)

El duelo en Bespin es crucial para ambos. Para Luke porque se entera de la verdad, y para Darth Vader porque además de descubrir que tiene algo por lo cual vivir, se encuentra haciéndole la oferta que sólo le había hecho a una persona antes. (también la rechaza.)

Acostumbrado a traicionar y ser traicionado (Obi-Wan, su maestro. Los Jedi, sus hermanos. Palpatine su amigo. Padmé su esposa.), Vader descubre que, milagrosamente, hay alguien que cree en él hasta el final, que confía en él de manera absoluta e incluso le entrega su vida en una bandeja. Que prefiera morir antes de pelear contra él lo desconcierta, porque a esa altura Luke debería entender que sólo uno de los dos puede seguir con vida. Y lo milagroso es que, al final, Darth Vader se encuentra merecedor de esa confianza.

La única explicación que Vader encuentra es que ese amor tan intenso, que lo toma completamente por sorpresa, se fue instalando de manera solapada, como una chispa que hubiese estado esperando el momento adecuado para hacer arder todo lo que estuviese a su paso (Palpatine es lo que está más cerca) y que aunque viviese cientos de vidas, ese chico imprudente sería siendo lo que más amase en la Galaxia. No puede evitar preguntarse si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si alguien más le hubiese demostrado ese tipo de confianza, antes.

Para cuando todo termina, Anakin Skywalker puede finalmente reconocer que no podría estar más orgulloso. De ambos.


End file.
